Menagerie
by natural-blue-26
Summary: *Updated 8/23* Assorted genre/pairing prompts for Table 2 of 5sentencefics.  A one of everything plot bunny dumping ground, as it were.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 4, One Sock**

_A/N: Non-cannon pairing haters to the left. AU futuristic Marco/Rachel, because it's my fanon crack._

**o**O**O**O**o**

The first time he said something ridiculously stupid the morning after (though thankfully not the _original_ first morning after, or there would never have been a follow up), Marco ended up running out of Rachel's apartment with nearly every article of his previous night's attire being pelted at his head from the top of the stairwell.

Clad only in his boxers, Marco slammed the stairwell door shut behind him, pauing to lean,panting against the cold metal door, and prayed _anyone_ that was listening that Rachel _stayed upstairs_. Pulling a now mateless sock off of his head, he debated his next move in a strange city with no wallet, no car keys, and no other acquaintances.

A more pressing train out though distracted him, however, and he grinned in a distinctly satisfied manner as Marco replayed recent events inside his head. Dear God, Rachel was gorgeous when she was angry- especially too enraged remember to get dressed before perusing him.


	2. Prompt 9, 'Check's in the Mail'

**Prompt 4, One Sock**

_A/N: Non-cannon pairing haters to the left. AU futuristic Marco/Rachel, because it's my fanon crack._

**o**O**O**O**o**

"Look, princess, I don't think you really grasp just how much money they're willing to shell out for exclusive coverage of our wedding- watching two ex-teenage war heroes ties the knot is not exactly something the public sees everyday."

"And I do not **care** just how much your already overinflated ego wants to have every moment of your life paraded out in front of millions of people, I am **not** having some pushy glorified paparazzi "journalist" shove his camera up in my face all day on my wedding day."

"But you haven't even seen what they're offering us yet!"

Silence spread over the room as sheets of paper were perused, before Rachel snorted and shoved them back across the table at him.

"That's **all** they're ponying up? We're worth so much more than that!"


	3. Prompt 2, 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'

**Prompt 2, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof**

_A/N: Prompt taken very, very literally. As in, I needed something short with some amount of humor after I keep tormenting Rachel's family in __**Family Portrait**__, and this seemed like something that could conceivably have happened for some really oddball mission they never, __**ever**__ told anyone about after the war._

**o**O**O**O**o**

{Ooooooooow- somebody remind me why exactly are we up here.}

{Stop whining- it's not that bad.}

{Yes, it is; my foot pads are scorching off.}

{How did I get stuck doing this with the two of you again? Keep it up, and I'm demorphing and eating the two of you.}

**o**O**O**O**o**


	4. Prompt 13, 'Swords to Plowshares'

**Prompt 13, Swords to Plowshares**

_A/N- Post-52ish AU in which people aren't doomed as being unable to change themselves._

**o**O**O**O**o**

"_If you have zest and enthusiasm you attract zest and enthusiasm. Life does give back in kind."_

**Norman Vincent Peale**

**o**O**O**O**o**

They all had always privately thought Rachel would have the hardest time changing from out of control warrior princess back into the girl she had been before the war… And the thing was, she didn't.

Rachel simply took all the energy she had previously used to plow over Yeerks and created a third incarnation of herself. She attended political rallies, took up a slew of dangerous hobbies (he never could figure out how she came across, and then settled on, rodeo, but it fit), and threw anything that wasn't tied down at the paparazzi when they got in her face.

Marco personally was perfectly happy to kick back poolside and be exhausted watching her- except when she dragged all of them (including the ever morose Jake) sky-diving with her on her birthday.

**o**O**O**O**o**


	5. Prompt 10, 'Naked'

**Prompt 10, 'Naked'**

_A/N: Post series non-canon AU with non-canon pairings- consider yourself warned. Adult situations hinted at, but nothing blatant._

**o**O**O**O**o**

_"Alcohol is like love. The first kiss is magic, the second is intimate, the third is routine. After that you take the girl's clothes off." _**-Raymond Chandler**

**o**O**O**O**o**

Having seen plenty of each other in skintight morphing outfits for _years_ as teenagers, let alone time spent at the beach (he had particularly fond memories of a pastel patterned bikini Rachel had strutted around in for the gang's post graduation vacation- on a private tropical island, of course- that got a _**lot**_ more see-through then she knew it did when wet), Marco was mildly surprised just how nervous he was the first time Rachel tackled him into bed and definitely did **not** seem to be objecting to redrawing the current bounds of their relationship.

She maneuvered them to lay under him, deceptively passive and waiting for him _daring him_ to make the next move with a sexy smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

_Oh, what the hell, _he thought, not one to question a sexy, smart, challenging woman who had decided to commandeer his bed; definitely best to give the lady what she wanted. He wasn't some blushing virgin, this shouldn't be quite as monumental as it was.

"So beautiful," he murmured, and lowered his mouth to worship her summer-kissed skin.


End file.
